


The Doll Maker

by Metariolu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demonic Shenanigans, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, don't know how to tag, first horror, multiple character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metariolu/pseuds/Metariolu
Summary: The danger is rising. Another person missing. Another trail ending cold. They can't find the killer. They don't know who they are or what they look like. They haven't known for 6 years. And she plans to keep it that way. (suck at summaries, but this is the best I got)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story features a new oc of mine and several other minor characters. First time writing both gore and horror, so sorry if it doesn't stack up. Comments and criticism are appreciated.

          11:50. That’s what the time was. He had at least ten minutes until she came back. Rain was pounding against the windows of his unwanted home. Thunder echoed through the house as he tightened his grip around his chosen weapon. It was a wooden pole he had broken off of the headboard she had given him weeks ago. It wasn’t very big, but it was thick and as long as he can hit her in the back of the head he could get out. He could get out of this place, run and lose her in the storm, and finally get back home. He just had to get this right. 

 

11:54. He hid behind the door. He knows that she wouldn’t look here right away. It would give him just enough time to get behind her the moment she opened the door. 

 

11:57. His palms were growing sweaty. It wasn’t much longer before his capture would come and he would get his chance, but now he wasn’t so sure. What if she turned his way first? What if she was late? What if she was already captured and no one knew he was here? What if she came through another entrance he didn’t know about? 

 

11:59. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. This was his only chance. He couldn’t hesitate now. 

 

30 seconds left. Thunder roared, but he could faintly hear footsteps coming closer through the rain. 

 

20 seconds left. The sound of keys being moved seemed to ring louder in his ear than normal. 

 

15 seconds left. He raised the pole above his head, ready to swing down when the door opens. 

 

10 seconds left. The door knob began to turn. 

 

9...8...7...6…. He took a deep breath...

 

5 ...4...3...2...1...and swung. 

 

It connected, but not as he expected. To his horror, she was looking dead at him. His weapon tight in her grip. She caught his attack mid-swing. “So this is how it is?” he could hear the venom dripping from her voice, “After all I’ve done for you, this is how you thank me?” As lightning struck outside, she shattered his weapon and now had a tight grip on his throat, “And here I thought you finally came around.” “W-Wait!” he managed to gasp out, “I-I-I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise!” “ **_Liar_ ** ,” her grip and glare intensified making his blood run cold, “I know how you work. You play all nice and pretend to be kind, but the moment you get what you want you just throw everyone away like they were garbage. And if something went wrong, you’ll say anything to worm your way out of it. But I know better,” her grip tightened more, “I won’t be fooled like the others,” the edges of his vision grew darker, “I won’t believe your twisted words,” he couldn’t fight anymore, her grip was just too strong, “ **_I won’t let you ruin another family!_ ** ”  **SNAP!** As the rain continued to fall, his head now dangled loosely on his body. As blood began to spill from his mouth, he was dead at the hands of his capture; at the hands of the infamous Doll Maker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

        It took about 2 minutes for her to come back to her senses and slightly loosen her grip on his neck. She didn’t put him down just yet, just held him there as she inspected the damage she caused. Obvious broken neck, her handprints bruised into his skin, tear streaks from his earlier begging now running almost sideways, and a steady stream of blood coming from his mouth and was now staining her hands and his clothes. Not one of her calmest moments, but certainly less messy than her other episodes. Sighing, she finally lowered his body until he was in a sitting position on the floor. She then walked over to a bookshelf on the far side of the living room. She looked at the back of the bottom most shelf and pulled out a body bag with some rope, cloth, and a small bottle of chloroform inside. As cruel as it sounded, she only needed these things when she had to move the object of her affection to a new location. After all, she couldn’t let her beloveds be tainted or lost in the outside world, and none were really willing to stay put if they knew a route out. Only a few of them gained her trust enough to walk outside, and it was a pain having to track down every single one. To say she was angry when she found them were obvious to the police when they find arms or organs hanging from trees like they were decorations. Nevertheless, he never got that chance.

        She opened the bag and carefully placed his body inside, paying special attention to his head. Last thing she needed was for him to lose it. After he was settled, she couldn’t help but rest a hand on his cheek. Even in death he looked absolutely stunning in her eyes. “Such a shame,” she sighed, “We could have shared so many beautiful moments together, but you just had to go and ruin our love.” She zipped up his bag, “Oh well. I enjoyed our time together anyway.” After she was done with him, she decided that it would be good to inspect the house, just something to pass the time till the storm passes. The living room was in order for the most part. Other than the broken wood pole and some scattered papers, everything was exactly how it should be. The kitchen was the same way save for the dirty plastic bowls and metal spoons in the sink. As bad as it sounded, she couldn’t let him have any pointy or breakable kitchenware after her last fit. And it wasn’t her beloveds she worried about getting hold of a knife or shattered plate. Shaking her head, she moved down the hallway. To a normal person, everything would look just fine. But she could tell that he had been up to more than just finding a weapon. Doors that she normally kept locked when she was away were covered in faint marks and scratches; obvious signs that he was trying to get in before moving to another door. And this same pattern continued until she reached his bedroom. It was an absolute mess. The splintering remains of his headboard were scattered about the floor among things like clothes, crumpled balls of paper, and stuffing from his mattress. Curious, she unfolded one of the papers to see that it wasn’t blank. It was a plan. A plan that included her normal schedule, where would be the best place to hit her, and even a little map showing which way he thought was the way out. “This is going in the completely wrong direction,” she chuckled to herself, “but other than that, it was a pretty good plan, love.” While she should have been mad that he went through such great lengths to get away from her, she just found it cute how much he tried.

        When the storm finally began to calm down, she had just finished cleaning the house and disposed of the headboard in the fireplace. She figured that burning it inside would eliminate the need to move the ashes afterwards and would keep the place warm until she left. Once the embers burned out, she slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out into the drizzle. While she did have a motorcycle, she didn’t want the risk of her prize hearing her coming or them trying to take it. So this meant that she had to walk for at least an hour and a half, in wet weather, with a 5’6” 212 pound man on her shoulder. She sighed, “Well this is a wonderful way to spend my morning.”

        3:10. That’s what the clock read the moment she entered her house. Well, more of her current base of operation. She was tired and the body felt so much heavier, but she still had work to do. She took his body down to the basement of the house and tenderly strapped him to a metal table. After making sure his body was secure, she walked over to a cabinet in the room and pulled out a large fillet knife. She held it in her hand longer than she thought she should, but feeling the weight of the narrow blade was something she had to give up when she was watching over him. Having it again was both saddening and rejuvenating. Turning back to the body with the blade, she drove it into his chest, not deep enough to hit his sternum, but enough to tear through the pectoral muscle. With carefully practiced motions, she brought the blade down over his chest and down to the bottom of his torso, pulling the blade out as she went so that she wouldn’t rupture any of the organs inside. She wasn’t at all bothered by the shower of blood that was coming out because of the motion. In fact, she welcomed the copper scented liquid; its color and smell held a bit of nostalgia in its own way. She pulled back the skin and  muscle to reveal his bloody rib cage and organs before she heard a soft scratching at the door. She stopped for a moment, rinsed her hands in a nearby water bucket, and went up the staircase to open it. No sooner had she did, a blur shot pass her feet and into the depths of the basement. She rushed after it and found a small albino bunny sitting on the metal table, sniffing at the corpse. “Hold it right there, Pidgewigin,” she interjected stepping forward, “You have to wait. I have to get the what I need first, then you can have yours.” The bunny stared at her for a few seconds before scooting back from the body. Seeing this, she got a jar from the shelf, filled it with liquid formaldehyde, and took a rusty pair of scissors to cut out the heart. The bunny looked at her with sad eyes when she placed the heart in a jar. She looked back at him, “Don’t give me that look. I know you like the hearts, but someone asked for a heart this time and we need money for more supplies.” The bunny pouted as she finished putting the heart away. “All right,” she said as she started to clean her tools, “It’s all yours, Pidge.” Nodding, Pidgewigin scooted closer to the corpse. Moments later, several tube-like appendages emerged from its mouth. They slithered over the skin and into the opened body, even traveling up the nasal cavity. They began to secrete strange liquid from their ends. The liquid melted the organs in a hurry, dissolving everything in a matter of seconds save for the skin and most of the bones. Before any of the new mixture spilled over, the appendages started to absorb it. The blood mixture of acid and organs were pulled up the tubes and into the seemingly innocent rabbit. Once the corpse was empty of most of the flesh and blood, the appendages retracted back into the rabbit’s waiting maw. She walked back over to the table, “Good job as always, Pidge.” The bunny didn’t move its mouth as it replied, “You’re lucky that you got the heart first. I was looking forward to that,” it scratched behind its ears, “especially since I didn’t get the last one either.” She sighed as she put the rusty pair of scissors away, “Well you would have gotten it if you hadn’t distracted me. We were in the middle of a move and you just couldn’t wait one more day, no, you just had to see what the new doll looked like. You just had to see if it was dead so you could drink the heart. That’s the exact reason why we crashed into tree and how the doll was IMPALED BY A RANDOM BRANCH!” The bunny winced, “I said I was sorry! I couldn’t help it! We demons need to keep our strength up just to stay in this realm!” She sighed, walked back over to her bunny friend and petted him, “I know.”

        As she and her rabbit friend left the basement, she looked outside and saw that it was almost sunrise. “Well,” she yawned, “I guess we should get some sleep, huh?” The bunny’s ears twitched, “Really? You normally never stay after the doll dies, plus staying any longer gives the cops a chance to find us. You sure that you want to waste time just sitting here?” She scooped him up, “Yes. After all, we can't just leave without selling the heart.” She walked through the main house, away from the body and the lingering stench of blood in the basement, and into the kitchen for a little snack before bed. Everything looked normal saved for an extra knife set on the counter. Same could be said for her living room, part from the bookshelf filled with preservation tips, taxidermy books, and horror novels. She almost went straight to bed after her small meal before realizing that the blood had gotten on her nightgown and was sticking to her body. The only clean parts of her were her hands and her head. Once she realized this, she couldn’t help but cringe a little. “I think that a wash for me and my clothes might be in order,” she said as she put Pidgewigin down and march straight to the bathroom. After placing her bloody clothes in the hamper, she ran a nice hot bath, complete with lavender bubbles and baby oil. Once it was done, she settled down in the tub and let the water melt the tension away. “This feels nice,” she mumbled, “When was the last time I had a nice bath like this?” She only had to think for a moment before she was startled by a white mass of fur jumping into the tub with her. “Darn it, Pidgewigin!” she shouted as she wiped the soap bubbles from her eyes, “Why did you do that?” He just looked at her, “Well, since you were taking a bath, why not me too? I had to sit on the table with that meat bag, after all.” She sigh, “For the last time, he was not a meat bag. He was a human, just like me, and we are not meat bags.” “Yeah, sure, whatever,” he said as he paddled around the tub. She was wondering if she should scold him, but thought that it might be better to just finish her bath and get to bed before tomorrow night. She did have a lot more work to do. When she finally finished her bath and changed into a new nightgown, it was almost 7 in the morning. Though she didn’t need to because of her location in the woods, she checked every door and window to make sure they were locked before going into her bedroom, locking her door, and closing her blackout curtains. She rested her rabbit companion on a pillow next to her head before muttering, “See you tonight, Pidge,” and drifting to sleep. It wasn't until she was fully asleep before Pidgewigin replied, “Rest well, Mina.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

        It wasn’t until 7 o’clock at night did Mina wake up again. As she slowly woke from her peaceful sleep, she went over her to-do list in her mind. “Okay,” she yawned as she trudged down the hallway, “First we need to meet our client at the rendezvous point to sell the heart, then pick up some supplies from the store, and then get ready to move to the next point,” she spared a glance at the living room clock, “all in the span of 8 hours.” She groaned, “That doesn’t leave time to do much else, does it?” Pidgewigin, who was hopping right beside her, just shrugged, “Not really, but you’re the one who put yourself on this strict time limit. You could just take an extra day.” “You know that we can’t afford to dawdle here any longer,” she sighed, “Like you said yesterday, if we stay longer the police may find us. If they do, we lose this base and the doll house for good. I have invested too much time and effort to lose them to some nosey cops.” “Fair point,” he said as he looked up at her, “So what do you want me to do after we’re done with our little meeting?” She thought about it for a moment before she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a map. It was old and worn and covered in small x’s and o’s in a seemingly meaningless pattern, but she knew better. She pointed to an o on the right corner of the map, “I need you to go there and check to see if the base is still vacant. If not, then try not to get too carried away while you clear it. I don’t want to have to spend the first night back there cleaning up a bloody mess again.” “Can’t make any promises,” he seemed to smirk. She glared at him, “Alright, alright. Check the base and make sure it’s empty. Anything else?” “Yes,” she motioned to the basement door, “could you move him to this street,” it was one on the other side of the map far away from the base they were planning to use, “I want the police to be as far away as possible when we leave.” He stared back at her confused, “Really? You just want me to dump him as is? You’re not going to make him into a full doll?” She sighed, “As much as I would like to, we don’t have the time. We have to have this done by tomorrow morning and where we found him is much too close to here. We just can’t afford to follow the same pattern.” As much as he hated to admit it, Mina was right. Under normal circumstances, Mina would be using the wire mesh and sewing needles to be make that guy into a large scale meat puppet before having Pidgewigin set him up in the spot where the poor sap meet her. It was always fun to setup the dolls and just watched as everyone panicked the moment they realize that it was dead. It’s even funnier when the cops show up and start searching the area and even arresting random people who they think could pull off the murder. But just dumping the body was no fun at all. Before he could voice his complaint, however, Mina had already gotten the heart from the basement and hid it in her small messenger bag, drew her dark purple shawl over her shoulders, and was heading out the door, “Come on, Pidge. We have to move.” He just sat in shock for a moment before huffing out a very disappointed, “Shoot.”  
        It didn’t take long before Mina and her rabbit sidekick was in an unmarked alley in the city. While she did live deep in the woods on the edge of the city, she had memorized the fastest routes in and out of it while avoiding every police station, patrol route, and checkpoints. Not that they would find her anyway. The only clues she ever left for them were dolls the day she would skip town and Pidgewigin tell if something was off miles away. As she waited for her client and planned her next move, she could hear some of the gossip at the alley entrance through Pidgewigin. “Did you see the news today?” a feminine voice whispered to her companion, “They said that The Doll Maker has reached a new threat level today. The sheriffs even raised the bounty on him.” The other voice scoffed, “And they should! I mean, what kind of sick person just goes around stealing organs and making the body into a life-sized mannequin? What I want to know is why the police can’t catch this guy on their own.” The female hummed in thought, “Maybe it’s the way they do it. I mean, most of the time the bodies are found in obscure places, so maybe those spots have some unseen importants?” “I don’t know,” the other huffed, “But if that twisted Doll Maker comes for you or me, I’ll slug ‘im.” The female giggled, “I’m sure you will, honey.” Mina couldn’t help but smirk as Pidgewigin whispered, “I wonder if he would have been so brave if he knew that the real Doll Maker was listening?” She didn’t have time to think before Pidge gave the signal. “Guess it’s time to start the show,” she whispered as she moved to the center of the alley. Her calm dimeter was replaced with a look of anxiousness and despair. Wrapping her arms around herself, she forced her eyes to water and tremble. Where a calm and collected killer once stood was a fragile, scared, and seemingly innocent-looking flower. “W-Who’s there?” Mina whispered, her voice small and trembling, “I-I know you’re out there. C-C-Come out.” A very gruff voice chuckled, “You must be the one The Doll Maker emailed me about. Didn’t believe him when he said that he was sending the heart with a vixen, yet here you are,” he took a step closer, “You do have the heart, don’t you?” She nodded quickly and fumbled with her bag. She held the jar with the heart in her hands, keeping it close to her chest but still where the man could see it, “D-Do you have the money?” He pulled out a large lunchbox, “$119,000 as promised.” He set the lunchbox down and slid it over to her. Before she even made a move to give him the heart, she opened the box to make sure that the money was really there. When she was greeted with the sight of 12 mustard-banded hundreds, she closed the box and sat down the heart carefully right next to it. With the box in hand, she back away from him, nervousness still hiding the killer underneath, “I-I’ll let the Doll Maker know t-that you got the heart. P-Pleasure doing business with you.” She made sure she was far enough away before sprinting down the alleyways. While she was sure he was satisfied with just taking the heart, she didn’t want to linger just in case he was the type to change his mind.  
        She managed to get to the woods near the park before anyone could spot her, her anxious and nervous mask long forgotten in that alley. Taking the money out of the lunch box, she hid most of it in her bag and took 2 of the bills to place in her real wallet. After all, she still needed to buy some supplies. With her bag hidden mostly under her shawl, she went to a small 24 hour store for some shopping. She needed to get some food, bleach, dish soap, more thread, and non-iodized salt. The salt was the main thing she wanted to get. As she roamed the store, however, she overheard some news that no killer wants to hear, “The police finally got some new information on The Doll Maker!” She didn’t tense when they said that, but she strained to listen in more carefully. “Really!?” “Thank goodness! Maybe now they can catch him!” “Well?! Don’t keep us in suspense! What did they find!?” She could hear the smile in his voice, “Fingerprints!” she froze, “They just found a new body in the southeast part of town, but this time the corpse had handprints on his neck! Now the police has prints to go by!” She had heard enough. She abandoned her basket in the aisle and calmly walked out the store. Once she hit the woods, however, she full on sprinted in that direction, “This is not good!”  
        Pidgewigin was just sitting peacefully on a log when Mina darted through, almost tripping as she went. “Geez, Mina!” Pidgewigin yelled, “If I had a heart it would have jumped right out of me!” He could tell that Mina wasn’t paying attention to him as he hopped after her. She was too busy muttering “stupid” over and over again, “ Hey! What’s wrong?” Mina looked at him, still avoiding anything in her path, “I didn’t think before telling you to dump the body. The cops found it as planned, but now they have my handprints,” she turned her attention back to the trail, “I knew I should have just burned the body! I knew that it would be a bad idea to just put the body in a random spot! 6 years of careful planning and stealth and it’s one little slip up that’s going to ruin all we worked for!? Stupid stupid stupid!” He speed up until he was right by her side, “Hey take it easy. We still got plenty of time to get out this joint. All we have to do is get the body and figure out what to do next.” She thought for a moment before a plan seemed to pop in her head. She spoke quickly, “Okay, Pidge, I need you to listen carefully, cause I only have time to say this once,” he nodded as she continued, “I want you to go home and pack everything you can into my motorcycle bags. Take the keys and the bags out of the base and then burn the house down. Use anything to get it to burn faster. Do the same with the doll house and meet me at the halfway point to the morgue. We’ll plan what to do next from there.” He nodded one final time before teleporting away to do his tasks, leaving Mina to get the body back herself. She only hoped that there would be enough time to fix her mistake and escape the city with her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but here it is. Feel free to leave a comment and hope you have a good day :3


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long to reach the scene of the crime. She had no trouble blending in with the crowd on the edge of the blockade as she evaluated the scene. She saw a tarp covering what could only be the body of her once beloved and a policeman making a phone call not too far away. As she moved through the crowd, she heard some of the other policemen whispering, “Another of Doll Maker’s?” “I’m not sure,” another hummed, “While yes the organs are still gone like the other bodies from Doll Maker, this one doesn’t have any signs of tapering other than that. No wire mesh, no stitching, just a hollow flesh suit.” A third one snickered, “Maybe he was in a rush and just threw it here.” Mina internally flinched a little because that was the exact reason why she did it. And she could tell by the look on the first’s face that they may be closer to figuring out her pattern’s faster than she thought, “You know something, maybe you’re right. Every other time we found a body from him, it looks as if it was perfectly tended to, like a hunting trophy, but this one looks like it was just strangled and left here to rot. Even the handprints seem as though our killer didn’t plan on this being here.” “So what are you trying to say?” the third asked. “I’m saying that either he might still be linger around here this time or this might be a bait trap gone wrong.”

With that statement in the air, the three cops shared one final glance before scattering, making way for the paramedics. Mina knew this would be her last chance to get him back and made her move. She left the crowd and made her way to the other side of the crime scene undetected. She saw that the driver of the ambulance was a good distance away from her buddies taking a smoke break. They were about the same build, height, and even hair color. Perfect. Mina put on her seemingly innocent mask once again before approaching, “E-Excuse me! P-Please I need your help!” The woman dropped her cigarette, “Of course, ma’am. What seems to be the problem?”  Mina pointed towards the woods, “My sister! She got trapped under a log after a strange man ran through and I can’t lift it on my own! Please help me!” Both of them ran into the woods, Mina stealing one final glance to make sure they weren’t being watched. After about three minutes of running, Mina came to a quick stop. The paramedic looked confused, “Huh? Why’d you stop?” she made the mistake of turning her back towards Mina, “Did we miss a turn or something?” Mina quickly removed her shall and curled it into a simple rope and whispered, “Forgive me for this.” She quickly tied the rope around the paramedic’s neck and pulled. The paramedic tried to fight her off, but the lack of oxygen made it impossible. After struggling for three minutes, the paramedic slipped into an eternal sleep. Mina began to undress her, “Forgive me, but I need these to get my doll back. I’m sure you understand.” After she had finished changing into the stolen outfit, she covered her face with a medical face mask and gloves to cover her hands before running back to the crime scene. She arrived just in time because the other paramedics had just finished loading the body. One of them called out to her, “Yo, Angela! Hurry up! We need to get this guy going before my shows end!” She wanted to scold him for being so insensitive, but said nothing as she hopped into the driver’s seat, started up the car, and heading to the morgue, knowing well that they will never make it there.  

They were driving for about an hour now. Mina focused on the road and signs while the paramedics were doing things like filling out reports or complaining about how they missed their favorite show because of “the stupid Doll Maker killer”. And they kept driving until Mina saw a sign that said that the morgue was in another mile. One of the other paramedics noticed it too, “Cool. We’re almost there guys.” “Finally,” another sighed, “Staying so close to a dead guy gives me the creeps.” She saw a faint white flash for a split second on the side of the road up ahead. It had to be Pidgewigin, which meant that this was her stop. She took a sharp right and skidded to a stop on the side of the road. “What the hell, Angela!?” one of them shouted from the back, “You could had killed me back here! Why the fuck did you stop!?” She said nothing as she got out of the truck, locked the doors from the outside, and broke the keys in the locks. As the paramedics tried to open the doors or bust out a window, Mina walked over to the gas tank. She pulled out a boxes of matches that she had stashed away in her bag and lit one. She quickly opened the tank, threw in the match, and ran. Seconds later, the ambulance exploded into a ball of fire, burning the paramedics and the body at once. After that, she took off the paramedic uniform, mask, and gloves and threw it into the fire too. She smiled as she watched all the evidence, witnesses, and trails go up in flames. Pidgewigin hopped out of the shadows, “So I take it the plan worked?” She nodded, “Yep,” she turned to him, “Now let’s get out of here before they try to call this thing.” Picking up Pidgewigin, he teleported them to the woods on the other side of town where her bike was parked and carrying as much as it could in two saddlebags. Wasting no time, she sat down and positioned Pidgewigin in a way where he wouldn’t fall off during the ride, started up her motorcycle, and took off into the night, riding far away from the site and ahead of any police that even had a sliver of a chance of catching on. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The night melted into day, day dissolved into night, and yet she kept going. She was well past city limits and even passed the next town before she showed any signs of slowing down. Her destination? A small, out of the way village surrounded by trees near the highway. There was nothing special here. No tourist traps, no big landmarks, no fancy restaurant or cafes, no real reason to go there unless you got lost. In other words, the last place anyone would look for a serial killer. After getting off the highway, she traveled the roads through the village to its outermost areas. Before she could hit the town line, she took a sharp left into the bushes. Most people would have thought she crashed, but just through those lines of bushes was a narrow dirt road. It use to be a small deer trail before she found it. Now it was her secret path to get to her hideout. 

After another hour of nonstop driving, she sighed in relief when a wooden structure came into view. Pidgewigin saw it too, “Finally! It took, what, about two days to find this place!? I thought this bike would have gave out before we would ever reach this place!” She chuckled as she pulled up in front of the house, “I know. It felt like it took much longer to get here than the other times. But, then again, it could have just felt that way since we were running this time.” He hopped down, “Fair point. Hurry up. I would like to go to sleep by the end of this century.” Mina stooped down to the floor of the porch and carefully removed a key that had been hidden between the floorboards, “Alright, alright. Give me a minute.” She unlocked the front door and threw the door wide open. Everything seemed to be calm and there were no signs of anything being moved or tampered with. She stepped inside and let go of a breath she had been holding when she was sure she was alone.  After her last doll tried to attack her when she entered a house, she had been a lot more cautious when entering a place.

After leaving the house to get the saddlebags off her bike, she started to put everything away and cleaning up. While they couldn’t pack everything in the bags, Pidgewigin had the foresight to pack what they needed. Her tools, sewing kits, and preservatives in one bag, and food, books, and cleaning products in the other. And she was glad he packed food, because most of the food that she kept in that house had gone bad, save for a jar of peanut butter and granola bars in the cupboard. She spent the rest of that night cleaning out the fridge and dusting the house. When she had finally finished her task, she flopped down on the couch and turning on the tv. It was already on the news and she couldn’t help but smile at the breaking news, “Doll Maker trail runs cold.” “This just in,” started a female reporter, “The clues surrounding the infamous Doll Maker have vanished overnight,” the screen cuts way to the crime scene, “Last night a new body had been left by the killer in a park southeast of-,” static made the woman’s voice cut out for a moment, “in a ditch. The body was still missing its organs but didn’t have the wire frame or stitching like the ones before it. Upon closer inspection, it was soon discovered that not only did the victim like the usual tampering that Doll Maker is known for, but also had handprints bruise on his neck,” the tv cuts away from the crime scene and to one of the policemen who were at the site, “That was it. It was the one thing we needed to be able to track down this guy. This one slip up or rushed action was all we needed to put this guy behind bars.” The scene cuts away from him and to the park, “But luck wasn’t on their side,” it cuts to another police officer, “No one knew what this guy looked like. No one knew what to look for. No one had even thought that this guy might have realized that it went wrong and had the balls to come back and fix it.” The female reporter began to speak again and the camera panned over to the morgue, “After police had cleared the ambulance to go to the morgue with the life saving piece of evidence, two hours had passed with no sign of the ambulance. After many attempts to call it, a police officer traveled the same path to find it in smolders,” the tv should the picture of the burned ambulance with a new voice talking, “Everything was charred. The victim’s body was ashes, the paramedics were corpses, any fingerprints that left there were gone, and now we’re back to square one with an even bigger body count.” It cuts back to the first woman in the newsroom, “The sheriff has raised the reward for the Doll Maker to-,” static again, “and is offering a large amount of money for any information on him. Back to you, Dan.” Mina turned off the tv. She didn’t need to hear anymore. The police had lost her, she had finished her little business deal, and she had completed a move in the span of twenty-four hours. She made sure all her doors and windows were locked, closed her curtains, and went to bed; it was one of the most peaceful sleeps she has ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all honesty, most of this was just her watching the news. sorry (>~<)"


	6. Chapter 6

     The next few days were slow. Mina clean the house from top to bottom, watched the news to see if they might need to move again, and even hiked up to an abandoned house about two miles away in boredom. The abandoned house was really for any doll she had decided to keep while she spent time here, so she never really needed to visit it as much when she was inactive. After a week in the house, she started getting restless. She needed to go to town to restock on food and preserving supplies, but she also needed to go there to check her email. While she did have a computer at home, she never logged on her email from it to prevent it from being traced back to her hide away. She always uses a public computer in a far away library to open her emails and accept jobs, but she also did so in a private tabs and random, but small, time windows. It took a lot of effort to do, but made it a pain in the ass to find her if she was ever tracked.

    As she got ready to head out for the day, she walked over to her closet and picked up a shall and full face bunny mask. To everyone, it was an odd combination that would make anyone stick out like a sore thumb, but in this town it worked just fine. For six long years she had worn this combination when she took refuge here, and over time people began to accept her and even welcomed her. They knew her as “the nice, mute rabbit lady that shows up every now and then”, and that’s how she would keep it. She walked to the door all dressed in her outfit, “Hey, Pidge? I’m heading into town today. You want to come with?” Pidgewigin stretched, “Sure, but you have to carry me the whole time. And we’re not walking all the way there. I’ll just teleport us.” She nodded and picked him up as he teleported them behind a library on the other side of town. She was glad that he chose here first, because it was just a few minutes after the library opened and had almost no one in there apart from the elderly librarian. She walked over to the furthest computer in the back and got to work. After opening a private browser, she logged into her email and saw that she had a new message. It was from her client that she sold the heart to and what it said made her blood boil slightly, “Hello Doll Maker. Thank you so much for the heart you sold me the other day, but we have more pressing matters to talk about. I couldn’t help but notice how the reward for information on you has been raised and I must admit that I’m very tempted by it. So, how about we make a new deal? You pay me $200,000 in two weeks and I’ll keep my mouth shut. Don’t, and I’ll give this email to the police and they can trace it all the way back to you. I’ll be waiting.” “Who does he think he is?” she thought as she pulled up a blank note to type her reply. It wasn’t the first time she had dealt with blackmail like this, but none of her past clients seemed to be as motivated or aggressive like this one.  The bounty on her must have been much higher than she thought. She typed her reply carefully, “Awfully bold statement coming from an organ buyer, but I suppose that my hands are tied in this case. Where do you want me to drop off the money?” She hit send, logged out of the email, and shut down the computer. It was too dangerous to linger here too long. She left the library and began to walk to another one a few roads down. She needed to know his answers quickly before she could buy anything to take home. Once she got there, there was loads more people there than the other library. Looked like she popped up when a big school project was due. Nevertheless, she didn’t have to wait long for one of the corner computers to open up. She had to do this fast before anybody came over to bug her about the computer. She repeated her step like she did in the other library and open her email to see a new message just like she predicted, “Glad to see we are on the same page, but I would like to meet you in person. Meet me in the same alley where you sold me the heart at 12 o’clock tonight with the cash. And bring your vixen too. A few of my friends want to meet her.” She simply replied, “Fine.” before closing all the tabs and logging out. Once she was outside, she decided to go to a little shopping strip in town. She was going to need a lot of supplies for what she was going to do next.

    Her shopping trip was taking a lot longer than she had expected. After spending two hours in there, she had only bought three large buckets, two 2 gallon jugs of formaldehyde, a whet stone, and a few spindles of thread. She still needed to get more food and cleaning products for the base, and that alone would take a few more hours. She was just glad that she had sent the first list of things to the base with Pidgewigin when he got tired of riding around in the bucket. All they needed to do now was get food and cleaning things and go home.

    They entered the supermarket and Mina placed her rabbit friend in the child seat of the shopping cart. It was much easier to keep track of him this way instead of constantly holding him under her shawl. Once she walked passed the cart area, she was greeted by one of the employees instantly, “Hey! What’s up, Rabbit? I haven’t seen you in ages!” She only waved and tilted her head to the side. She never talked to anyone like this, but they didn’t mind. They just liked to talk to her sometimes because they know she wouldn’t interrupt them, but they never knew that they would tell their deepest secrets with a murderer. Couldn’t blame them, though. Whenever she killed when she was based here, she would never take a resident and always hunted for new victims in the next town over to keep this place off the map and ,therefore, safe for her to keep working. It was the perfect exchange for accepting her over the years.

    After the employee finish talking to her, she went on to buy what she needed. Bath soaps and other personal care items, non perishables, meats, drinks, fruits and veggies, non ionized salt, and a slew of cleaners and bleaches filled her basket. As she walked up to the front to pay for her items, she saw a group hyperactive people walk into the store. “I can’t believe you actually did it!” a tall redhead man laughed. A girl laughed along with him, “Hey, you bet that I wouldn’t and you know I don’t back down from a challenge!” she snapped her fingers at him, “Now pay up!” Mina shook her head as she saw the guy reach into his pocket and gave the girl a fifty dollar bill. She grinned, “Easiest fifty bucks I’ve ever made.” After the guy stopped laughing he took a look around him before saying, “Hold on. We’re missing one. Where’d Runt go?” As if on cue, another person burst into the door and Mina almost dropped the jar she was holding. They were beautiful. Everything about them was breathtaking, from their gorgeous (H/C) hair to their lovely (S/C) skin. When they looked up at their friends, she was mesmerized by their shimmering (E/C) eyes. As they spoke she could feel herself be hung up on their every word, “Guys, what the hell were you two thinking?” The girl scoffed as if it were obvious, “Here we go again. Listen, (Y/N), we were just having a bit of fun.” The guy nodded with her, “Yeah. Why you always have to spoil our good time?” Mina could see them become a bit agitated, “Spoil your good time!? Are you serious!? You two walked into a shop, knocked over half of the displays for the accessories, and ran off leaving me again!” The girl shrugged, “Come on, dude. You know that no one was going to buy that junk anyway. Stop being such a-.” She didn’t finish her sentence and gasped as she looked towards Mina. At first, Mina thought that maybe the girl caught her staring at her friends, but she quickly figured out that she wasn’t staring at her but her cart. More specifically Pidgewigin, who was staring back at her. The girl let out an excited squeal, “Oh My God! Dave look! Look at how cute it is!” She ran over to Mina, shoved her out of the way, and started babbling to Pidgewigin as if he was a baby. The redheaded man, Dave, followed her, but didn’t look at Pidgewigin like his female companion did. He just stopped a few feet away and Mina watched as he eyed her up and down. He smirked, “Yeah, it’s a cute one all right,” he lend on the shelf next to her, “So, what’s your name, Gorgeous?” If she didn’t like this town and wasn’t trying to lay low, she would have let Pidgewigin melt both of them. Just as she prepared to slap both of them, her new obsession pulled them away, “Guys, you’re going to get us thrown out! Let’s just go home!” Both of them groaned as they walked away muttering something as they walked passed their friend, but her obsession turned to her one last time, “I’m really sorry for how they acted. They always do stuff like this so I have no idea how to stop them for very long, but I promise it won’t happen again.” Mina reached under her shawl and pulled out a notebook. Just because she was acting mute doesn’t mean she can’t communicate, * _Don’t worry, I don’t blame you for their actions. I appreciate you apologizing to me, but I can’t help but ask how you got involved with people like that?_ * They scratched the back of their head and gave a nervous chuckle, “It’s, uh, it’s a long story.” They didn’t have time to talk long when their friend shouted, “(Y/N)! Hurry up! We have to go, remember?!” They, (Y/N), sighed as they said the final goodbye. Mina could feel her heart break a little as she had to watch them leave. She kept staring after them until she felt Pidgewigin nudge her, “Look, I like staring at random people as much as the next guy, but we do kind of have somewhere to be in a few hours.” She shook her head, “Oh, right. Sorry about that. Let’s get out of here.” She quickly paid for her items and returned to base. She needed to get ready for her meeting the client again, but they wouldn’t leave her mind. “(Y/N),” she whispered as she entered her basement, “I wonder what their like behind closed doors…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did include reader insert here just to try it out, but this might be up to change later. let me know what you guys think


	7. Chapter 7

11:55. He was only 5 minutes away from meeting the Doll Maker in person. As he walked down the street, he couldn’t help but smile at the circumstances. Not only was he able to get the heart he needed, but now he was going to get even more money from blackmailing the town’s most wanted. And the frosting on the cake? The undercover cops that are going to pop up at 12:05. He had tipped of police saying that the Doll Maker was going to show up in an alley south of town and now there was a bunch of them everywhere. They even promised that when they catch him he would get a cut of the money. This would not only land him a huge chunk of cash, but also get rid of his biggest threat to his business in one go, making him almost untouchable.

11:57. He was walking down the alley now. It would only take him a few minutes to reach the randevu point. He kept fiddling with the hidden microphone that was attached to the inside of his jacket. He hated having to wear this thing, but as long as he made it out of this alley with his money, he doesn’t care how many bugs the police make him wear.

11:59. He was at the point and it was almost time for him to show up. He knows that Doll Maker has a habit of being exactly on time when it came to meetings, so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see anybody here. All he had to do was wait a few more seconds, stall for a bit, then walk away with $200,000 and the promise of more. Before he let his mind wander a little, he couldn’t help but notice how there were no footsteps in the alley. Doll Maker was suppose to show up in about 30 seconds, right? Why can’t he hear footsteps.

15 seconds left. Where the hell is he? He can’t hear him anywhere. Even looking down the alley, the only things he saw were garbage cans and bagged trash. Why can’t he see him?

10 seconds left. Did he get stood up? Was Doll Maker not going to show up? No. If there was one thing he has learned about Doll Maker was that he was committed when he agreed to something.

5 seconds left. Did someone catch him first? Is that what happened? Was Doll Maker caught by someone else and the police just didn’t get word of it in time? If that was the case, then all this trouble was just a bust.

Just as the clock hit 12 pm, something moved in the alley. He turned around to investigate when he was startled by, “A rabbit?” He stooped down to look at the little white bunny, “The hell is a rabbit doing in a back alley?” It took him a second to notice that the rabbit was holding a letter in its mouth. He took it from the bunny, opened it up, and read what it said out loud, “Did you really think I would let you get away with this?” He quickly shot up and tried to run out of the alley, but he couldn’t. Something was wrapped around his legs and was quickly moving up his body. He look back to see the rabbit’s mouth was open and dozens of shadowy tendrils were spilling out of its maw and keeping him rooted in place. He wanted to scream, to yell into the hidden microphone that he needed help, to kick this rabbit and run like there was no tomorrow, but before he could he blacked out.

12:05. The police arrive in the alley only to find that the alley was empty. The only thing that was left in the there was the microphone that they told the suspect to wear before they let him go meet the  infamous Doll Maker.

He woke up slowly. How he had blacked out, he doesn’t remember. All he could remember was being on his way to meet the Doll Maker and was ambushed by a demonic white rabbit. Sounds like a nightmare to him. Or at least it did until he heard a grainy noise come from the far corner of the room. To his horror, he saw someone sitting there. It looked like the same girl he had gotten the heart from, but she looked a lot less nervous. And a lot more dangerous sharpening that knife. She ran the stone over the blade again, letting the sound fill the air before she spoke in an eerily calm voice, “Do you want to know why I find that instigators are just the same as whetstones?” She ran the  stone over the blade again, and his eyes were glued to its movement, “The reason why is simple. A knife is already dangerous on its own, but it loses its edge over time and becomes non threatening eventually,” she turns the blade over and continues her motion, “But whetstones don’t help the knife lose its edge. No. They sharpen it, making the knife even more dangerous than it was before. Instigators are the same. They see a problem, but they can’t stop themselves from making it worse. To add fuel to a fire that is already burning beyond their control.” She puts down the stone, feels the tip of the knife with her index finger, and locks eyes with him, “I  **_hate_ ** instigators.” She got up from her chair and began to make her way over to him. He panic and tried to get away from her, but he was strapped down to the metal table below. As she got closer with the knife, he started trying to bargain with here, “H-Hey! Let’s not get too hasty here! Why don’t we just talk this out?!” he suddenly got an idea, “Why don’t we just wait for the Doll Maker?!” She stopped right next to the table, the knife centimeters away from his face. He relaxed ever so slightly, “Wouldn’t he be mad if you killed me without him being here? And I’m sure he would like to make another deal with me.” She said nothing for a moment before suddenly howling with laughter. Under any other circumstances he would have found her laugh immensely attractive, but right now he found it horrifying. “What’s so funny?!” he yelled, still struggling with the binds. It took her another minute to calm down and respond, “You. You really think that the Doll Maker is going to waste time making a deal with a double crosser like you. Doll Maker  **_hates_ ** liars,” she lightly drug the knife down the side of his face and rested its point of his neck, “I should know. I mean  **we are the same person** .” As the information sat in quickly, he stared in horror as she started to lift the knife over her head, “Let’s have a little fun, shall we?” 

    Mina took pleasure in ripping out his screams as she brought her blade down over and over and over again. The blood painting the walls, the sound of bone and flesh giving way under her knife, the choked sobs escaping from his throat, all of it was addicting to her. She laughed in unparalleled joy as she continued to maim him, even abandoning her knife to rip out and show him his own kidney before ripping out his entrails and throwing them all around like a twisted form of streamers. She giggled like a child even when he was long since dead, and wondered when was the last time she felt like this. As she caught her breath from playing, she began to remember the last time she felt this alive. It was 6 years ago, when she found out the truth about that man, when he thought he had killed her, when she came back to see that he had lied and brainwashed her family, when she had to paint the house walls crimson in their blood to prevent them from being dragged to hell with that man, when she had made her first kill and her very first set of dolls. She looked towards the ceiling and smiled. She hated that man with a passion, but it was because of him that her family would remain pure forever, even if she knows that she will never see them in death. It was because of what he did that lead her here today. Because of his actions, she had found this town, killed a dishonest man, and meet someone who could be her perfect other. She grinned as she skipped to the door. She had to get cleaned up if she was going to get more shopping done. After all,  **she had to make sure everything was perfect before she could pick up her new doll.**

 

END

 


End file.
